Chapter X
Chapter X, also known as the Neo-American Front, is the name given to a team of twenty rogue government operatives that defected from Cerberus, a terrorist organization that originated as a CIA hit team. Since their defection from Cerberus, these people are fighting not for freedom, but for the right to return to their everyday lives, free from Cerberus. Eventually, it is revealed that Chapter X is merely a subdivision of a much larger network of ex-Cerberus agents, known as The Lost Children. History Origins After leaving Cerberus, Jeffrey P. Hoyt and Gary B. Harbor, as well as all their comrades, expressed a desire to return to normalcy. However, readjusting was difficult. To that end, Gary and Jeffrey created a "support group" amongst those who'd decided to defect from Cerberus. They eventually decided to rebuilt Cerberus, except as a vigilante gang instead of a government entity. Mission There is no set goal for Chapter X members, other than to be free from Cerberus, or outright destroy it if they have a chance. The members are scattered across the nation and the globe, struggling to maintain a sense of normality following their defection from Cerberus. Eventually, however, their mission changed from normality to vigilante justice, as Jeffrey and Gary saw a way to continue fighting for security and justice for all Americans while not being affiliated with the United States government any longer. Thus, they became a vigilante gang. Key People Main leaders *Jeffrey P. Hoyt *Gary B. Harbor Members *Addie T. Ordaz *Alda C. Isom *Catherine J. Hampson *Gary B. Harbor *Jeffrey P. Hoyt *Leonard J. Arnold *Martha G. Burris *Rachelle Daucourt *Vera P. Angelo *Bronson Brennan *Anna Byrne *Iris Bentley *Liam Baxter *Maya Wallace *Wade S. Cook *Bradley Spencer *Jade Jackson *Jawhara al-Saleh (defected to Cicada) *Knox Burton * Wyatt Mason *Amal Linah Quraishi *Vlatko Marinković *Ethan Armstrong Weapons and equipment Small arms Note that their small arms arsenal remains quite the same from Cerberus, the organization the group splintered off from. *AMT Backup II *Beretta 92FS *Beretta 92FS Inox *Beretta Px4 *Glock 17 *Glock 18 *Glock 19 *SIG-Sauer P220 *Sig Sauer P226 *SIG-Sauer P228 *SIG-Sauer P239 *Colt M4A1 Carbine *Colt M16A4 *AKM *AK-74M *AKS-74u *Steyr M9-A1 *Steyr AUG A3 *FN P90 *FN FNX-45 *Colt M1911A1 *AAC Honey Badger *PM-63 RAK *OTS-02 Kiparis *M40A5 *MK14 Mod 0 *SR-25 *Remington 700 *Sako TRG-42 *Steyr Scout *Steyr Scout Elite *Steyr M9-A1 *P90 *F1 FAMAS *Beretta M9A1 *Browing Hi-Power *Calico M950 *Colt Python *Daewoo K5 *Mark XIX Desert Eagle *FN Five-Seven *H&K USP *Maxim 9 *G18C *MP-443 Grach *QSZ-92 *S&W M&P R8 *Rhino 60DS *Steyr M9A1 *Stechkin APS *Taurus Judge *Walther P99 *AK-103 *Kalashnikov AKM *AS Val *Steyr AUG A3 *CALICO M955A *Beretta ARX160 *FN F2000 *Famas F1 *IMBEL IA2 *Colt M4A1 Carbine *TAR-21 *Type 97B *AUG HBAR *PKP Pecheneg *RPK *M1014 *AA-12 *Fostech Origin-12 *MC 255 12 *Remington M870 *AK-9 *MP9 *Beretta MX4 Storm *P90 SMG *Calico M960A *Daewoo K7 *P90 SMG *CZ Skorpion EVO 3 3A1 *MP7A1 *H&K UMP45 *AAC Honey Badger *PP19 Bizon *JS 9mm *Mini-Uzi *SR-2 Veresk Melee weapons *Butterfly Knife *Throwing Axe *Cleaver *Sickle *Tomahawk *Karambit *Ballistic knife *Bowie Knife *Boot knife *Combat Knife *Hunting Knife Gallery Iris Bentley.png|Iris Bentley Liam Baxter.png|Liam Baxter Vera P. Angelo.png|Vera P. Angelo Rachelle Daucourt.png|Rachelle Daucourt Martha G. Burris.png|Martha G. Burris Leonard J. Arnold.png|Leonard J. Arnold Jeffrey P. Hoyt.jpg|Jeffrey P. Hoyt Catherine J. Hampson.png|Catherine J. Hampson Alda C. Isom.png|Alda C. Isom Addie T. Ordaz.jpg|Addie T. Ordaz Jawhara al-Saleh.png|Jawhara al-Saleh Jade Jackson.png|Jade Jackson Bronson Brennan.jpg|Bronson Brennan Anna Byrne.jpg|Anna Byrne (Defected) Maya Wallace.png|Maya Wallace Wade S. Cook.png|Wade S. Cook Knox Burton.jpg|Knox Burton Wyatt Mason.png|Wyatt Mason Vlatko Marinković.jpg|Vlatko Marinković Hunted by gunmen.jpg|Ethan Armstrong Category:Factions Category:Allies